La Musa de las Decepciones
by Friki
Summary: Ubicado en la cuarta temporada.
1. Chapter 1

Infinitas gracias por leer...

Ok; Esto es algo que pensé en una "platica" con mi Hermanita, es la Hermana mas increíble del mundo, la quiero a horrores, es divertido "hablar" con ella y se nos ocurren las ideas mas locas; ¡Alejandra!, ¡DULCES! ¿DONDE?... ¡Vaya!, ¡abrazos!, ¡dulces!, ¡cero cuchillos!, Wow, ¿es navidad? o ¿mi cumpleaños?, necesito ver un calendario, No, aun falta para mi cumpleaños... mmm, bueno de todas formas me quedo con todo, y ¿el capitulo de cual historia le gustaría para el lunes a mi incentivadora favorita?; ¡Chilenisima mia! lo siento por la historia, mas tratandose de un dia feriado, ("_me invitara de nuevo el desayuno", "basta Friki, deja de pensar en comida" _) se que no te gusta mucho mi lado truculento y malicioso,espera, ¿feriado? , espera que necesito volver a ver ese calendario, nop, aun falta para mi cumpleaños, aunque en Chile debe ser primavera si no me equivoco y si de verás no te parecería demasiado loca, entonces espera que escribo el cap y lo publico... En fin, ha sido una semana fenomenal, gracias por ella querido escuadron; de corazón ¡un abrazo!; ¡Sonrian!; ¡Diviértanse!; ¡Tengan un maravilloso día!; ¡un inigualable fin de semana! y sobre todo ¡sean libres!...

Espero les guste...

Ningun personaje es mio...

* * *

><p><strong>XXXX<strong>

Rick se despertó atormentado por la imagen de su musa. La representación de la detective se le prendía del pecho inclemente. Esa mujer le asustaba el sueño nocturno, intercambiándoselo por días perfectos. Había llegado el tiempo de amarla. Tendría que sacar de él, esos sentimientos o terminarían por convertirse e su ruina. La felicidad guardada, pensó, tiende a convertirse en amargura. El amor no es un sentimiento que puedes añejar, suponiendo que el tiempo tendrá el mismo que con una botella de vino. No. Nunca se deben guardar esas palabras, esos, gestos, las miradas. Porque nos son tan corrosivas que nos estaríamos destrozando por dentro. Solo unos días más, él puede resistir las ansias corrompiéndole las entrañas, unos pocos días más. Tomo su habitual camino hasta la comisaria, dejando que el pensamiento se le perdiera en ella. Permitiéndole a los holgazanes pulmones respirar a la mitad de su capacidad para evitar ahogarse con el aroma del café.

–Has visto a Beckett–, cuestiono advirtiendo el vacío en el escritorio.

–Está en interrogatorios–, la respuesta acelero el corazón del escritor.

La encontró ahí del otro lado del cristal. Fuerte, valiente, hermosa, sencillamente extraordinaria. Se limitó a contemplarla dejando que el sonido de su voz le empalagara los tímpanos. Y entonces ella le destrozaba.

–lo recuerdo todo, cada instante de ese día–, la detective le espetó al sospechoso y las retinas del escritor se ensancharon ensombrecidas.

Lo recordaba. Rick parpadeo al escuchar la verdad en los labios de la mujer tras el cristal. La ardorosa sensación de traición le aguo los ojos. Apenas podía contener el temblor de la mandíbula. Sonrió sintiéndose un completo imbécil. La mano destrozaba el vaso con café y el líquido resbalaba empapándole el olfato. Enrojeciendo la piel y amargándole los oídos. El primer impulso fue querer salir corriendo. Evadir el abrumador enjambre que rebullía las entrañas. Pero la ira le detuvo cuando estaba por subir al elevador. No. De ninguna manera ella va escapar de esto. Eso sería atragantarse, convertirse una vez más en su víctima, y ¿para qué?, para no herirla. No. Basta de pensar en lo que es mejor para ella; para eso Beckett no requiere de la ayuda de nadie. Así que la espero junto con la ira tiñéndole la manga del abrigo.

–Hola… Beckett–, sonrió apoyando la espalda contra la pared, apagando con el áspero gesto el encanto en la detective.

–Castle-, arqueo las cejas. ¿Qué estaba mal con el escritor?, quizá la interrupción de esa mañana le tenía nervioso. Sabía bien el punto que su asesor estaba a punto de tratar y ella hubiese querido levantarse para besarle ahí mismo, acabar de una vez por todas con las emociones encalladas –cuanto tiempo llevas ahí–, le sonrió.

–Lo suficiente–, apretó los puños dominándose. No. No de nuevo. No va a perder los estribos como ese día en el funeral; eso sería mostrarle una reacción demasiado "pasional"; Ja, eso sería confesar lo que ella merece nunca saber, – gran trabajo ahí dentro… he tenido la oportunidad de escuchar… de comprender hasta la última de las "interesantes" palabras que usaste…debo decir que han sido "bastante conmovedoras"… sobre todo la parte en la que enfatizas lo "inolvidablemente traumático" que resultan algunas vivencias…

–Castle, ahora no tengo tiempo para esto, si estas molesto por algo será mejor que lo digas claramente–, señalo. Está ocupada, como para descifrar lo que Castle pretende, además él fue el que dijo que todo el asunto entre ellos podría esperar, ¿Por qué? ahora parece tan apremiante.

–bien... –se encogió de hombros, si a ella no le importa cuán duro puede sonar, pues no le ve el menor problema a no "endulzar" las cosas. – Si es lo que quieres… que sea directo… entonces lo que sea por ti "Kate" –, desdeño. Basta de velos, de andar de puntillas sobre trozos de cristal, de negar las verdades que ella conoce. –lo recuerdas "todo"... ¿no? – le busco los ojos. –cada palabra… que dije

Un trueno le ensordeció los tímpanos enfriándole las sienes .Estúpida. El hombre; el hombre al que "amaba", era un simple trozo de hielo. –Escucha –, la voz salía blanda. Intento trocarle, quizá el gesto le devolvería un poco de calidez a esos ojos, pero era inútil tratar de contener aquella brisa.

–Mentirosa–, el veneno salía sin que él pudiera, sin que quisiera frenarlo. –si no me correspondías, podías habérmelo dicho… soy un maldito hombre "Kate"… puedo superarte

–pero lo hago… Castle… yo… también te amo…. –, de todos los días en todos esos años, tenía que ser precisamente ese.

–fui… fui a buscarte al hospital… y tu….me viste a los ojos para mentirme…tu Kate… tu me pediste que saliera de tu vida y lo hice… tú me dijiste que llamarías… que esperara y espere…. Espere tragándome a diario la hiel de la garganta… hasta que tu Kate… hasta que tu estuviste "lista" para irme a buscar…. ¿Por qué?, ¿para que lo hiciste?... ¿Por qué me amabas?, entonces porque diablos no me dijiste ese maldito día en los columpios… ¿Por qué te callaste?, ¿para burlarte de mí?, para destrozar a un "play boy", para que el mundo viera de lo que " la musa de la decepción" es capaz… todos los días me has tenido atado a tu dedo meñique, y yo he sido tan estúpido para permitirte tener esa clase de poder sobre mi…pues esto se acaba ahora mismo…

–Castle… escucha… es solo que no estaba lista para tener la relación que quiero…

–eso no tiene nada que ver con él hecho de que mintieras…– amonesto callando la excusa de la detective. – o se te olvida que estaba dispuesto a esperar a que estuvieses "lista"… solo tenías que pedirlo maldita sea… pero elegiste esconderte en otro de tus muros… escogiste desconfiar…. Mentir… mentir es mucho mejor

–¡NO!… te necesitaba y no sabía quehacer… estaba confundida

–sí, verdad que… conveniente… pero no lo bastante "confundida" como para no usar mi confesión en tu beneficio… –sonrió. – ¿sabes?... que creo que usaste lo que sentía por ti… o ya no recuerdas lo que me dijiste… "deje a Josh"….con esa frasecilla me enroscarte de nuevo en tu dedo… de todas las palabras que pudieses haber dicho… "convenientemente" elegiste esas… ¿Por qué?

–porque… Castle no puedes estar haciéndome esto justo ahora…

–Ja… perdón… olvidaba que nunca estas "lista"… –resoplo. –creo que me iré a casa… hasta luego "detective" – no esperaba que lo detuviera. Sería ir en contra a la esencia de Beckett. Sin embargo, no por ello el silencio de la detective dejaba de ser doloroso. Se miró la manga del abrigo, controlando el impulso de arrancársela mancha de café.

Lo dejo ir. Eso es lo mejor. Luego. Después quizá cuando este más tranquilo puedan hablar. Sí. Eso es lo mejor, lo más maduro y sobre todo lo más fácil. Mintió. Había mentido y él lo sabía. Se creyó tan inteligente como para engañarlo. Para evadir lo que sentía. Pretendió meter las emociones en un congelador, mantenerlas flotando a la espera y ahora su bomba de mentiras le estallo en las manos. No. estaba siendo demasiado dura, extremista. Castle, volverá. Él la perdonara. Él entenderá. Él siempre lo hace.

–Beckett–, llamaba Esposito. "Beckett" y era hora de que la estoica detective de homicidios volviera.

Kate le dijo que lo ama. Si, se lo ha dicho, incluso le abrazo y lo hubiese besado si él no hubiera desviado la cara. Solo que a veces es difícil creer en quien te ha hecho daño. Sobre todo después de que te ha fallado más de una vez. Has confiado. Le has creído todo cuanto te dijo. "Deje a Josh", imbécil fue lo único que necesito oír y ella lo sabía. Ja, serias idiota si vuelves a caer, porque esa frase ya se ha vuelto vacía, ha perdido cualquier significado si proviene de los labios de esa detective. Palabrerías. Tratan de convencerte y te hacen sentir tan ruin porque sencillamente no les crees. Entonces esas palabras que debieran de ser dulces se agrian. Desdeñas los abrazos. Frio. Nadie notaria la diferencia entre ti y un iceberg. ¿Eres una mala persona por intentar protegerte? Eso parece porque el resto del mundo te demanda. Te juzga. Es solo que esas caricias, esos gestos, te lastiman. Son como acido bañándote, engulléndote en un abismo. Amor. Amor que fantasía más sublime. Cuanto quisiera poder creer que lo ama.


	2. Chapter 2

Infinitas gracias por leer... especialmente a Guiguita; Cota; Alejandre Lizette; JessTELLOBO

Ok; No creo que sea contagiosa pero mas importante ..¡WOW!; ¡pie de limón!, si estoy que me monto en el primer vuelo a Chile, Ja, lastima que mis "documentos" estén bajo llave, va exagerados por una vez que...; ¡Chilenisima mia! lo sé, lo sé, si la historia lleva ritmo de caracol jajaja, y no se ponga celosa mi niña linda, a ver ¿quien es mi Chilenisima favorita?; ¿Quien es mi kissmonster consentida?; ¿quien es mi encantadora amenaza Chilena?, ves cuanto te quiero si eres la reina de mis apodos cariñosos; ¡Hermanita! espero con ansias uno de los cap de tus fics, basta de spoilers que solo aumentas mi curiosidad, no es justo que te guardes asi tu magia; Alejandra antes de que saques el cuchillo solo aclarar que no tengo idea de quien se comió tu reserva de chocolates; quizá y nos leamos hasta el lunes; ¡un abrazo!; ¡sonrian!; y ¡sean libres!

Espero les guste...

Ningun personaje es mio..

* * *

><p><strong>XXXX<strong>

El reflejo distorsionado en el metal de las frívolas puertas del elevador le cercenaba; requirió desviar la mirada oponiéndose a la imagen de su ruina. Al tocar la acera, el bullicioso oleaje de la ciudad le hizo sentir momentáneamente perdido. Metió las manos a los bolsillos enfatizando el derrotismo que tenía arraigado. Pensó en tomar un taxi pero no tenía tanta fuerza como para levantar el brazo. Entonces dejo que los trastabillados pasos le llevaran a casa. Caminar, siempre es bueno para calmar el alma. Hacerte ver que no eres el único ser sobre la tierra, dejar que el mundo te absorba un poco; permitir que el rumoreo, las voces, las imágenes te disipen los nubarrones de los hombros. Poca gente en el mundo puede describir cómo se siente que le arranquen el corazón de pedazo en pedazo o como te abren el pecho para quitarte la vida a puñados; pocos, pueden narrar con traumática exactitud cómo se te adormecen los brazos victimas del cansancio por protegerte; pocos te contaran como arrastran sus restos a la cama buscando la misericordia de la almohada; pocos saben y entienden el dolor que causa amar. Ese dolor persistente, en los músculos del vientre, que te hace doblar como un buen golpe al hígado.

–querido, llegas en buen momento justo estábamos por pedir algo de comer…–la distraída actriz anunciaba a su hijo.

–no tengo apetito… estaré en …–se marchó sin terminar la frase.

–Que sucede Richard–, su madre fruncía el ceño extrañada por la inapetencia. –Querido…– dijo esperando una explicación.

–nada… solo estoy cansado–. No mentía. En verdad está cansado, tan fatigado de ese juego, tan harto de siempre dejarse ganar.

–¿cansado? – cuestiono segura de la mentira. – vas a contarme lo que pasa, ahora mismo

–Madre– se froto el rostro.

–sin peros Richard

"Piensa Richard, no actúes precipitadamente", fue el consejo, de su madre, que logro enfriarle un poco las ideas. Se acomodó la cabeza en la almohada. Estaba furioso con ella. Pero le molestaban más sus sentimientos, él era su propio traidor. Seguro que correrá apenas vea la súplica en sus ojos de nuevo. Seguro que la ira se le desvanece con otro "te amo". Vulnerable. Le molestaba la certeza de que no le queda ni un miligramo de dignidad. Se revolvió en la cama. No quiere perdonarla, el resentimiento aun le pesa, y la única forma que se le ocurrió para no sucumbir a los pies de la musa, era alejándose lo más que podía de ella. Tomo la portátil y reservo el primer vuelo de la mañana, el destino no le importaba en lo mínimo; después de un click, solo tenía que esperar a que el sol saliera y desaparecer.

–solo serán unos días... estoy algo bloqueado y Gina no deja de llamar preguntando por los avances de la novela…– se excusaba el escritor cerrando la maleta. – El taxi debe de estar a bajo– bajo las escaleras seguido por su madre e hija.

–Bien… diviértete y no hagas demasiadas locuras– amonesto la actriz dándole un beso de despedida a su hijo.

–Te quiero–, Alexis se limitó a decir.

Se prohibió pensar en Kate. En el fondo tenía miedo de herirla, de comportase como un loco solo para lastimarla. Ese era un viaje de "desintoxicación". Esperaba encontrar respuestas y la fuerza necesaria para confrontar la mentira. No planeaba que fuese fácil, pero se empañara en que no sea imposible. Apenas su cuerpo toco el asiento del avión su pecho automáticamente libero el exceso de aire en los pulmones. La gran exhalación se vio interrumpida por la mujer que le sonreía en el pasillo.

–Richard Castle–, decían torciendo la sonrisa.

La detective lucía un par de amoratadas ojeras; hacían una combinación perfecta con la irritación de los ojos. Realmente esperaba verlo llegar con el par de vasos de café justo como cada mañana. Pero él no fue a la comisaria. "Ya se le pasara", se consolaba Kate mirando la silla al lado del escritorio. Lo mejor es darle espacio. Espacio. Espacio. Siempre el maldito espacio. Cuanto "espacio", cuánto tiempo más. Siempre hay algo separándolos. Aun cuando ella le dijo que lo ama, y aun sabiendo lo que él siente, nunca llegaba su tiempo.

–Si te preocupa tanto quizá debas de ir a buscarlo o por lo menos llamarlo–, Esposito se encogía de hombros dejando una carpeta sobre el escritorio. – un agente de Detroid llamo, dijo que llamaría después…y Beckett… haznos un favor y ve a buscar a Castle–, sonrió.

¡Al demonio!, la expresión le atesto de valor. Tomo el abrigo del respaldo, tenía que ir a hacer entrar en razón a un idiota. Rumbo al loft, se detuvo para comprar el café favorito del escritor. Le regalaba miraditas indiscretas al aromático copiloto, como si con ellas fuera a mantener la temperatura del brebaje. Estaba dividida. Deseaba verlo pero le aterraba tener que sostener el "te amo". Reconocer el amor le crispaba los nervios. Con suerte y le pondría las cosas fáciles, aunque con lo enfadado que estaba eso sería pedir un milagro. "Castle, no pretendía mentir"; "Castle lamento haberte mentido"; "Castle iba a decírtelo, solo necesitaba….. "Tiempo""; la última frase le hizo golpear el volante. ¿Cómo diablos todo termino así?; quizá lo que realmente siente no es haber mentido sino que él lo descubriera, sino su reacción. Se acomodó un mecho de cabello tras la oreja; inhalo y exhalo profundamente antes de timbrar. Sonrió al escuchar girar la cerradura. La puerta se abría desdeñándole la sonrisa de los labios.

–Martha–, Kate trago. Mirando por encima del hombro de la actriz con la esperanza de verlo aparecer. –Castle ¿esta en casa?... como no fue a la comisaria pensé en traerle un café…

–lo siento querida, Richard se vio obligado a salir de la ciudad por unos días… cosas del trabajo tu entiendes...

No. Ella no entiende nada. Tiro el café para Castle a la basura y se fue a casa para intentar cobrarle al sueño la factura anterior. Se fue. En vez de hablar con ella, de aclarar las cosas; él decidió huir. Eligio dejarla en la incertidumbre, después de que le confeso que lo ama, de que le abrió su corazón. Le abandono en el maldito limbo. Que debe hacer, ¿esperar?, ¿buscarlo?, ¿avanzar?; ¿Qué hará él?

Lo primero que hizo al llegar al hotel fue llamar a su madre. "dudo que Beckett vaya al loft, pero si lo hace dile que tuve que irme por un problema en la distribución del libro", le dijo. El resto del día se quedó encerrado en la habitación para trabajar en su novela. En verdad estaba funcionando, está completamente concentrado en la pantalla del ordenador, el vaivén de los dedos convirtiendo las letras en palabras le dibujaba una sonrisa. No miro el reloj hasta que el estómago comenzó una protesta. Se quitó el aparato del regazo y estiro la tensión de la espalda. Bajará al restaurant para cenar algo antes de volver al trabajo.

–disculpe pero el lugar está lleno, debió hacer una reservación…– contestaba, el capitán de meseros, a la solicitud de una mesa.

–Pero….–

–Pero él viene conmigo–, la mujer del avión le tomo por el brazo llevándoselo a la mesa.

Rick se despido agradeciendo a los ocupantes de la mesa la invitación. Pasó un buen rato, divertido, pero sobre todo no había pensado en Kate. Ja, y pensar que tuvo la loca idea de buscarse a otra mujer para que la detective se revolcara en celos. Para que supiera que si ha querido permanecer "soltero" ha sido por decisión propia y no por falta de oportunidades. Pero ahora la idea le pareció demasiado estúpida. Sería darle la razón a las dudas. Seria demostrarle que ella no se había equivocado. , así que no, no correría a casarse con la primera mujer que encontrara en un bar. Sonrió. Se estaba recuperando así mismo. Estaba liberándose del monstruo que la detective ha creado; al que le ha dedicado cuatro preciosos años. Él merece más que un vil romance de un fin de semana. Los aguijones que le dejo la mentira de Kate necesitarían mucho más que una mujer para sanar, además no puede negarse lo que siente, y entregándose a otra solo se estaría hiriendo a él mismo. "deberías quedarte, será entretenido que seas mi compañero en un caso", le propuso la rubia y él había aceptado; eso le daría unos días mas para sanar.

–Kate… – exclamaba el hombre en el teléfono.

–Detective Smith–, se pellizco la nariz denotando la molestia por la agudeza en la vocecilla de su colega. –ha que debo la llamada…

–oh, solo quería extenderle mis felicitaciones por la labor en el caso de la bomba… – el resto de la conversación se perdió en algún punto sin lograr alcanzar los oídos de la detective. – en fin que tenga un buen dia– se despedía. –¡ah! Casi lo olvido… ese asesor suyo está en la ciudad lo sabias… ja, claro que lo sabes

–sí, si claro… – de pronto la incordiarte voz adquiría extrema relevancia. – y ¿cuándo lo viste?

–Ayer por la noche, estaba cenando con una tal… Serena, dijo algo sobre estarla ayudando con la seguridad de un banco…. – rio. – ¿hola?... ¿Kate sigues ahí?... – se encogió de hombros colgando el auricular quizá una falla en la conexión.

"La está ayudando" Ja, ¡el infierno! Que la está ayudando; la ayuda exactamente igual que ese día en el hotel. Maldito imbécil. Típico de Castle. Y ella ahí sufriendo por él, sintiendo que lo hirió con la mentira. Si claro, que rápido se le paso la molestia. Que buen consuelo deben resultar los brazos de Serena. El deseo de venganza le endulzaba los labios. Un debate interno surgía llevándose con él la cordura. Por momentos quería dejarse llevar por la marea de la autocompasión, y luego le parecía tan lógica la pelea. Le engaño para hacer que pase por el infierno que tanto temía. Derribo sus muros y ahora la confrontara con sus demonios. Le dijo que lo ama, y ahora va destruirla.


	3. Chapter 3

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a… **Mi Chilenisima Consentida… a Mi Hermanita** por sus comentarios…

Ok; ¡Chilenita! (... sí, tengo los ojos bien cerrados, no, no espió… vale, vale, los abro a la cuenta de tres… uno…dos…y…¡tres!… )¡WOW!.. ¡Tartaletas de frutas!, ocho billones treinta y cuatro mil setecientos ochenta y dos millones trecientos ochenta y tres mil doscientos setenta y cuatro…( Jess pásame el tanque de oxígeno que reservo para los fic´s de mi Chilenisima,... si ya estoy mejor eran demaciados mississippis para mi capacidad pulmonar)… ¡Gracias!; ¡Alejandra!, chocolates, si sabía que podía contar con ustedes, para continuar con mi dieta Saludable (shhhh, Jess, Saludable dije)… ¡Chilenisima mia!, ¡Buenos Dias!, ya tengo los deberes me los revisas, me darás una estrellita dorada, (si, Jess fue sin ayuda de mi ordenador, ¿Abaco?, nop, no es mío, no, tampoco sé porque tiene mi nombre, grado y grupo), ¡ah!.. y una cosilla más, no creen mis Chilenas que quizá deban unirse en pro de una buena causa, digamos algo como: "Alimentemos a Frikita" o "Postres + comidas = a una Frikita feliz", bueno, solo digo, como se ve que tienen buen corazón pues quizá…; ¡Hermanita! Ni Fenix, ni yo, sabemos qué hace aqui ese libro de recetas: "cocine un Basilisco en tres simples pasos", ni hemos asustado a "basi" con él; y deja de describirme por favor que todos ya saben que soy condenadamente carismática, pero sobre todo modesta, humilde, tímida, bien portada (jajajajaaja "bien portada" jajajaja), respetuosa, y bueno mejor me detengo que no termino de enlistar todas mis virtudes, lo sé, lo sé, no debo de ser ¡TAN! modesta; En fin; ¡sonrían!; ¡diviértanse!; ¡tengan un EXCELENTE FIN!; y ¡sean libres!

Espero les guste… y espero poder regresar el lunes, de lo contrario ya volveré…

Ningun personaje es mio…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>

**III**

Serena paso a recogerlo a la puerta de la habitación, un coche los esperaba para llevarlos al banco. Los pensamientos del escritor lo remordían. Decisiones. Las calles de la cuidad se desteñían del otro lado de la ventanilla. Le mintió, pero él la conocía y aun así la amaba. Sabía que esa valiente detective no era más que una asustadiza mujer; él, no solo sabía de sus muros y capas, además los aceptaba. Le amó, aun cuando le pertenecía a otro; le ama aun a pesar de que se niegue a confiar en él; le ama aun sobre la mentira; sencillamente no quería arrancarse ese dolor del pecho; ese dolor que le gritaba que la seguía queriendo; determino que para él ya era demasiado tarde, ya no había posibilidad de cura y si continuaba negándolo la carne terminaría por pudrirse.

–Rick…–la rubia le tomo el brazo conteniendo la cavilación. –te pregunte como esta esa detective tuya.

"Esa detective tuya". No era suya. Aún no. –supongo que bien… no he hablado con ella últimamente…

–mmm…interesante… – señalo con un brío de suspicacia. – por eso estas aquí– dedujo.

–si…

Soltó una respiración. – mira Rick, no sé qué sucedió entre ustedes pero hicieras lo que hicieras por tu propio bien es mejor que vayas a pedirle perdón…

¿él?; ¿él era el culpable? , porque la gente tiene esa impresión. Es un buen tipo, un excelente padre, un buen amigo; ¿Por qué nadie puede creer en él? ; Cerró los ojos dejando escapar una lágrima que ya se había formado. – no he hecho nada, nada aparte que estar a su lado… le dije que la amo… y sabes que… fingió no recordarlo…

–Rick– intentaba disculparse con el uso de su nombre.

–No– le corto. –no puedo, simplemente no puedo dejar de lado lo que siento por ella… por eso estoy aquí…

–disculpe podría dar la vuelta– Serena le pidió al chofer del auto.

–pero que…

–bueno esto amerita un día entero de juerga…

–y el banco…

–shhh… –silenció. –vamos a marinarte en alcohol… eso es lo que dictan las normas sociales… y quienes somos para contradecir a las costumbres, de hecho creo que leí en alguna parte que embriagarse es parte de un tratamiento médico para curar las penas del corazón…

Beckett necesitaba a su amiga, estaba herida. Llamo a la forense y ambas bebían unas copas de vino tinto. El líquido resbalaba resecando la garganta de la detective pero a la vez arrastraba con el resabio a hiel que se negaba a abandonarle. Esta molesta, con el cretino de su asesor. Tiene la cabeza cargada de humo. No entiende que demonios piensa ese hombre que dice amarla tanto. Decidió irse, decidió pasar por altos sus suplicas, y para que, para irse con el primer par de piernas que le pasa por enfrente. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de llamarla; ja, Kate, no seas ridícula, ¿Qué iba a decir?, "¡ah!, Kate, recuerdas a Serena pues me voy con ella unos días".

–creí que había cambiado Lanie, y lo primero que hace es irse de paseo con una mujer…

–sabes que, el vino ya te afecto las neuronas–, le arrebato la copa para echar el líquido por el lavabo. – ¿Qué esperabas?, que actuara como si nada, tú le mentiste Kate, no puedes hacerte la victima…

–me está lastimando Lanie, pudo venir a hablar conmigo… pudo…

–ja, por favor, desde cuando tú eres experta en charlas… cuando te dijo que te amaba que hiciste, ¿te sentaste a hablar con él para aclarar las cosas?… no, ya se te olvido que lo dejaste colgado hasta que decidiste que le querías de vuelta, y no solo eso, le estableciste términos, condiciones, le ataste la lengua para que no se le ocurriera repetir que te ama…

–Deje a Josh, – la frase le dejaba un saborcillo a dejavu. – lo deje, después de saber cómo se sentía Castle… tal vez actué como una estúpida, no supe manejar la situación, no sé cómo lidiar con estos sentimientos, pero que Castle me dijera lo que sentía me hizo tomar conciencia de todo y me rebasó, es más de lo que puedo manejar… pero, precisamente porque sé lo que siento no busque a otro… y en cambio él… ¿Cómo puedo confiar en alguien que va actuar siempre como un niño?...¿cómo se va atrever a reprocharme que le mentí después de esto?, ¡por el amor de dios!, me está dando la maldita razón…

–pues creo que te estas precipitando… no sabes que sucede y deberías dejar que Castle lo explique… por primera vez en tu vida escúchalo… ese hombre te ama… lleva años tras de ti, crees que te dejaría ir después de que sabe que lo amas… si de veras lo crees entonces ese vino estaba adulterado…

No podía dormir. Resoplo después acomodar por séptima vez la almohada. Cansada de lidiar con Morfeo, encendió la lámpara de la mesita, lo primero que vio al aclararse la habitación fue el móvil, le bastaría con extender la mano para tomarlo. Apretó la mandíbula reprimiendo el impulso. La forense tiene razón. Quizá deba intentar llamarlo. Y ¿si él no quiere atender la llamada? Pero quizá esté esperando a que lo llame, tal vez es una prueba para ver qué tan determinada esta. Es una simple llamada. Una sencilla llamada y él volvería, de eso está segura, si se lo pide el volvería. El móvil en la mesita le tentaba, tomarlo equivaldría a las consecuencias bíblicas de comer el fruto del árbol prohibido, justo así debió de sentirse Eva. Pues que comience el apocalipsis. La detective tomo el teléfono y llamo al escritor.

–Si… diga…–decía una mujer antes de soltar un carcajada.

–Perdón creo que me confundí de numero…–frunció el ceño.

–ja, caíste – decía la voz de Castle en armonía con la de la mujer confundiendo a la detective. – Rick esta algo ocupado ahora….– continuaba el mensaje. – Pero deja tu mensaje después del…. –se cortó dando lugar a un chirrido agudo.

De alguna forma el teléfono termino en el piso. El chasquido del aparato contra el piso le regreso la conciencia. "Esta con ella". Ese imbécil. Merece explicarse, si claro. ¿Qué va a explicar?, que es un idiota, que ella es una estúpida, Ja eso ya le ha quedado muy claro. Se limpió la acuosidad que se le acumulaba en los ojos impidiendo que le rodara por las mejillas. La vibración del móvil en el piso sonaba como una salvación divina. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de él. Un destello de pánico le enfrió las sienes al mirar la pantalla, pero sucumbió derrotada por la decepción al ver el nombre de Espo. Carraspeo para aligerar la tensión de la garganta.

–Voy para allá…– salió de su boca en automático.

Rick cruzo las puertas del ascensor. Apenas llego se fue a buscar a su detective. Esos días, y por increíble que parezca el tratamiento de Serena, le hicieron desear volver. Quería verla. Se moria por abrazarla. Por hacer que le pague la mentira a besos. Por más risible que parezca algo; si eso nos hace sonreír, ¿acaso debería importarnos?; Aunque el resto del mundo no lo entienda, aunque ni él mismo lo entienda, regresaría a ella. Un lugar para soñar. Sus brazos eran un lugar para soñar. Tomo una respiración profunda. Hablarán y la estrujara contra su pecho. Ya han tenido suficiente de altas y bajas; ya han sufrido demasiado y él solo quiere amarla. Sonrió al verle. Se acercó lentamente con la tibieza del café en los dedos, "mucho mejor que flores", se dijo, está seguro que apenas le tendiera el vaso, ella intuiría todo.

–Hola… crees que podemos hablar…– le dijo haciéndola trastabillar.

–Vaya mira quien decidió regresar….– le dedico una breve mirada. – Te divertiste… – Su voz es un tono agudo estremeciéndole la piel para perforarle el oído. Miro el café, parecía frio, carente de candidez, dejándole esa hiel que le amargaba la garganta.

–¿Qué?, de que hablas….– arqueo las cejas.

–ja… de que no te quiero aquí…me canse de que me sigas a todas partes…

–no entiendo… ¿Por qué ahora?... tu dijiste que me a..

–no me interesa lo que dije… porque habría de importarme si al parecer a ti no…. ahora, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer…

–Kate… nos vamos–, un rubio le ofrecía el brazo para que lo tomara.

El agente de Scorland Yard había estado colaborando en un caso toda la semana en la que el escritor estuvo ausente. Kate nunca estuvo más contenta de verlo. –claro… Colin…– sonrió ignorando como el asesor dejaba caer el vaso de café al piso. Dos pueden jugar ese juego.

Irreconocible. La figura de la musa caía desmoronada ante sus ojos mientras se alejaba tomada del brazo de otro. Kate no era más que polvo que la brisa disipaba. Un grito de rabia nacido del vacío le quemaba las entrañas pero no se atrevió ni a gruñir. Las lágrimas son la sangre del alma. Y su alma sangraba por una herida de muerte. Aprender a sobrevivir es aprender a encontrar la sonrisa dentro de nosotros mismos. Deseamos encontrar una persona que cargue con todas nuestras faltas, a la que le pase desapercibida la tristeza de nuestros ojos, que solo mire nuestras virtudes. Buscamos a esa persona en todas partes rogando a los cielos encontrarla. Rebuscamos cualquier rincón sobre la faz de la tierra, suspirando al viento. Si, le buscaríamos hasta en el fin del mundo; pero nunca tras un espejo. Somos realmente increíbles, le exigimos a otro el amor que ni siquiera nosotros mismos nos damos. Decepción. No merece ser el idiota que se queda ahí de brazos cruzados. No quiere caer de nuevo como una víctima de la musa de las decepciones.


	4. Chapter 4

Infinitas gracias por leer especialmente a ... **Guiguita; Guest; Monita** por sus comentarios...

Ok; ¡Chilenita!, ¿viciosilla?, ¿has estado hablando con mi hermanita o con la Chilenisima?, no me digas que te convencieron de ir a sus platicas sobre alimentos saludables, si ya les dije que puedo dejar el azúcar cuando quiera, no las escuches Chilenita y mejor dime que postre toca hoy; ¡Alejandra!, créeme que no hay nada digno de ser envidiado en mi, nada en absoluto y mucho menos la forma de escribir, espero y tu vida se aligere para claro tengas tiempo de enviarme mas de esos deliciosos chocolates; ¡Hermanita!, he salido a correr junto con "basi" debes reprenderlo porque no quiere que le ponga la correa y me toma mucho tiempo convencerlo para que entre ademas hacia frió; Guiguita.. seis para la una... ¿enserio?, ¿cuanto tiempo has dormido?, estoy molesta con usted señorita Guiguita ha infringido su hora de dormir, asi que nada de ensaladas y pediré una pizza (¿que? como que no soy la indicada para eso, no Jess, el que me vaya a la cama pasada la 1:00 a.m,no tiene nada que ver en esto... bien... si...) de acuerdo Chilenisima, puedes comer ensalada solo procura descansar mas, pero como ya pedi la pizza pues tendré que comérmela yo, si, un sacrificio que estoy dispuesta hacer. En fin; de corazon un ¡Abrazo!; ¡sonrian!; ¡les deseo un buen dia! y que sobre todo ¡sean libres!

Espero les guste...

Ningun personaje es mio...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>

**IV**

–Oye Espo quien es ese rubio bimbo…– cuestiono después de que el mancornado par se fue.

–hablas de Colin es un agente de scorland yard… nos estaba ayudando en un caso –, contesto sin dejar la revisión de la carpeta en la mano. – donde has estado esta semana… bueno que te parece si dejo esto en el escritorio, – sacudió los papeles en el aire. – buscamos a Ryan y nos vamos a por unos tragos para que lo cuentes todo…

–no… lo siento ya he tenido suficiente de alcohol…– sonrio la evocación de la ex ladrona. – será mejor que me vaya a casa, Gina me ha pedido que repase el tercer capítulo… pero gracias– sonrió dirigiéndose al ascensor.

Regreso. La satisfacción que sintió al verle la cara cuando se fue del brazo con Colin le era tan efímera como en el fondo lo era la molestia que sentía por Castle. Es solo que oir la voz de esa mujer le hacía hervir la sangre. La mera mención de su estúpido nombre le desencajaba la mandíbula. Y para el colmo se había pasado toda la semana con su asesor. Se detuvo a mitad de la calle, cayendo en cuenta de que ir por un trago con Colin solo sería engañarse, la apuesta de una noche, se quejaba de Castle, pero todas sus relaciones eran una farsa, una máscara para convencerse de que todo estaba jodidamente bien y cuando facilidad de la etapa del "enamoramiento" terminaba exigiéndole avanzar ella huía.

–Que pasa…– el agente arqueo las cejas mirando a su cita.

–Es solo que olvide algo…– "si, dejo un maldito par de ojos azules". –y necesito regresar… lo siento Colin quizá otro dia…

–pero regreso a Londres… maña…¡ah!– sonrió sintiéndose torpe por no captar la indirecta. – bien detective… quizá otro día…– se despidió.

Se devolvió a la comisaria. ¿y si está molesto por Colin?; Ja, pero que rayos, si lo esta se lo tiene bien merecido. Ahora se estaría estrellando contra la realidad, lo que hizo estaba mal, pudo haber entendido que en ese momento no quisiera hablar con ella pero no encuentra justificación al inmaduro acto de irse con otra mujer, la única razón de ello sería querer lastimarla. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella dio un salto al piso de la doceava. Disimuladamente escudriño el piso entero sin encontrar ningún rastro del paradero del escritor. "vete me canse de que me sigas", sus palabras le sabían amargas, ¿y si se fue para siempre?, ¿y si se lo creyo?; justo estaba por salir hacia el loft, cuando choco con Esposito.

–¿Beckett?... crei que estarías con Colin….

–no… olvide que debía llenar una hoja del papeleo y lo dejamos para otro día…

–Para otro día ¿eh?... –sonrió.

–Si Espo….para otro día… –confirmo– y…tienes planes para esta noche. – con suerte no tendría que formular una pregunta más directa.

–Bueno… le había dicho a Castle que fuéramos por unos tragos….– informo despertando la ansiedad en su compañera. – Pero…–, la palabra bañaba de agua helada la naciente sonrisa de Kate. – dijo que ya ha tenido sufriente alcohol y que prefería irse al loft a trabajar…

Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, se fue a casa. "ya ha tenido suficiente de alcohol", desde cuando Castle se convirtió en "Rick el responsable", claro, después de andar por ahí con esa ladrona no le debía caber una gota más de alcohol en el cuerpo. Lo mejor sera dejar las cosas como están, se merece que este enojada con él, fue él quien decidió largarse con esa mujer. La inaudible tonada de una cajita musical en un aparador le sumía el corazón el ver a la pequeña bailarina entre algodones que simulaban una ventisca le hizo sentir tan solitaria, tan fría, tan irreal como aquella nieve simulada.

–Como te fue querido….–Martha dejaba de lado el saludo y apenas le vio entrar

–al parecer me he documentado lo suficiente en el tema de homicidios…

–eso quiere decir que no "asesoraras" más a la policía…

–por supuesto que no madre….– dijo asombrado por la ocurrencia de la actriz. – por ¡dios! que te piensas que haría todo el día…. No, solo, cambiare de detective…

Se había cansado de que le siguiera a todas partes. Bien. Resoplo. No lo quiere ahí. Pues no importa se ira. Esta vez no será él quien se equivoque, no será él quien actué precipitado e inmaduro. Claro que le dolió verla, le decepciono; pero por fin ha entendido que le resulta más doloroso, más decepcionante, mentir, tener que callar lo que siente para evitar dañarla. Había cargado con el secreto y lo habría hecho toda la vida pero que ella estuviera dispuesta permitírselo era horriblemente egoísta. Y por fin entendió que si no estaba lista para él pero si para ese Colin entonces era porque ella no quería estarlo. Si esa es su decisión pues es su turno de ser tan maduro como para aceptarlo.

–oigan Castle se ve bien…– Ryan señalaba al escritor que salía del ascensor.

Los rumores de que Castle había encontrado un nuevo compañero rondaban el ambiente en la doceava. Dos semanas sin que nadie supiera nada de él y ahora salía del elevador para partir plaza. Sonreía saludando a cuanto uniformado se le pusiera enfrente. No lucia ni mínimamente afectado por el cambio. Beckett se levanto, no quiere escuchar nada referente al escritor.

–oigan ya saben que Castle se cambió a la división de robos dicen que hasta paso los exámenes y le darán un arma… – los rumores perseguían a sus oídos como un imán al metal. –la capitana les facilitara las salas de interrogatorios por algún tiempo… como un favor personal… más bien creo que se ahorró la molestia de recibir la llamada del comisionado… –se mofaron.

Kate trago. "Le darán un arma". Él muy estúpido hará que lo maten y ella cargara con su muerte en la conciencia. No sabe dónde demonios se mete. Maldición donde lo había arrojado ella. Aún está molesta pero no quiere que lo maten. Lo vio en la sala del café y de inmediato sintió una necesidad compulsiva por una taza. En el camino repaso su línea inicial "oye por los viejos tiempos sabes que puedes contar conmigo", murmuraba. Solo como ex compañeros, por todo lo que han pasado juntos, solo por eso lo ayudara si tiene líos. El escritor se concentraba en calcular la cantidad de azúcar perfecta para su café. No niega que verle, que su aroma le congelo por un momento pero la voz de su ex asesor la sacudió.

–Buen dia Kate– saludo agitando la cucharilla en la taza. – que tal… el trabajo– le dio un sorbo al café.

Radiante. Nunca lo ha visto tan contento. Su voz no era fría ni tampoco cálida eso le hizo sentir tan ignorada. Como si la única que sintiera esas descargas eléctricas fuera ella. No la ha visto ni han hablado desde el dia en el que le dijo que se fuera y ahora él esta ahí de pie sonriéndole como si nada, como si no fueran mas que otro par de ex compañeros, como si no le importara, como si no la odiara pero tampoco la amara y entonces no pudo callarse el reproche. Necesitaba la pelea, la ira, la pasión para sentir que no le perdio.

–Como esta Serena….– fastidio buscando incomodarlo.

–Disculpa… ¿Serena?... – le dio otro sorbo al café. –sabes si queda algo de crema…

– no has seguido viéndola después de la semana que pasaron juntos…–, necesitaba hacerlo explotar, que enfureciera y se gritaran hasta que no les quedara más en el pecho que el amor que sienten.

–ja, – se rio. Con que de eso se trata todo el asunto de "me canse de ti". Está comportándose lo mejor que puede, ¿a que? Viene ese tono de voz. Bien hay muchas otras formas de herir, una de ellas es hacer que te encares con tus errores y sobre todo con sus consecuencias.

–¿Qué es tan gracioso?...

–estas equivocada…– le cerco contra la encimera. Tan cerca como para que sintiera cuanto lo había alejado.

–Estabas con ella…– formulo asfixiada por la cercanía del escritor. –Oí su voz en el teléfono– dijo sin que ni ella misma encontrara un dejo de molestia en el tono.

–Estas tan equivocada–, se acercó más. –solo estaba ayudándole con un caso….ahora… "Kate"

–Si– la detective se lamio los labios.

–puedes….

–¿si?... – musito.

–hacerte un lado… no puedo alcanzar la crema… – sonrió alargándola mano a la espalda de la detective.

"Equivocada", debía ser una broma. Más le vale estar bromeando. Más le vale al maldito universo estar bromeando. El escritor le expuso el cuello por el par de segundos que tardo en alcanzar la crema, despertándole la tentación a sus labios para eliminar los centímetros que los separaban y abalanzarse sobre él. La ausencia de su aroma le hizo abrir los ojos que ni se percató que había cerrado. Se fue y ella se quedó estampada, aferrándose a la encimera para no caer al piso. La dejo junto con ese maldito temblor en las rodillas. "Equivocada", por su salud mental no puede, estarlo. Él es que falla, él inmaduro, él imprudente, él infantil.

* * *

><p>(¡ay!... creo que comí demasiada pizza, pero si solo era una tamaño familiar...ya sé debió ser por comer después la ensalada, por algo siempre van antes del plato fuerte, si eso debió ser ... bueno quizá con el postre de la Chilenita se me pase el dolor de estomago...)<p> 


End file.
